Troll
The Troll is an strong "melee" unit and one of the bonus units you can unlock during the campaign. It will cost 85 gems to summon one. You first encounter him before 4-7 in the toxic swamp. In order to summon them you have to "pay the troll toll" by paying 2 soulstones to him in the armory. Trolls are alternative to gargoyles stat wise. Behavior The troll is very aggressive if encountered. He will strike on slow/mid speed with his club/arm/mace/axe death. The troll is an bonus unit and so isn't an must to win the campaign. The main function of the troll is to encounter the boss with his powerful tanking force and power, making the troll a very useful unit to take a boss down. The troll is great in 1 vs 1 combat but has no chance against power range troops because of his slow movement speed. Stats Trolls are defensive units and so are able to upgrade their defense. Trolls have the same amount of defense as that of a dead knight, zombie and reap. They have slow movement speed, 2nd best attack, a weak special and 3rd best hitpoint rate, which is similar to the reap's one. Trolls also have the best critical in the game! Currently this is the strongest regular monster in the game. You can upgrade his stats in the Armory. Special Tier 1 trolls have a special ability where they smash the ground hard and create a shockwave. In Tier 2, they smash the ground twice. In Tier 3, they smash the ground three times. In tier 4, they do the same as in tier 3 but much faster (about 2x faster). It will also hit all three lanes. It can easily wipe out a group of any heroes. Character The main troll character is the game is Coco. He's a troll that lives in the swamp and provides nobody passage until they pay him. I they don't pay him he will take there soul! Coco works together with imps. You will encounter the troll when you arrive to 4-7. Before the level starts, Coco tries to take the monsters souls, but is convinced by Funny Bones that monsters don't have souls and that he should instead take the souls from the approaching heroes. He wears an tier 1 armore. Zombie Coco Coco goes to the netherworld and comes back with an brand new outfit when you arrive to 5-3. Then, he wears an tier 2 armor. It's possible that Zombie Coco is in fact the first in command when it comes to deadwalkers. Trivia *Trolls have the best critical hit rate in the game. This makes them really powerful when they reach tier 4 and so are able to smash the ground three times in a row. That makes the troll the best unit and can kill units with his special at tier 4 and deal a lot of critical. *The tier 2 troll was really approiately named the dead troll because this troll doesn't have an eye, has stomach guts spilling out, and ripped off his arm for a club. He's currently named the dead arm troll. But some still name it zombie troll. Gallery TrollyPortraitHD.png|A tier 1 Troll Trolly2PortraitHD.png|A tier 2 Troll Troll3Portrait.png|A tier 3 Troll Troll4Portrait-hd.png|A tier 4 Troll